


Cholos navajeros.doc

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Regalo atrasado para el Mayu, Spoilers en los comentarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi Chihiro se topa con un cholo navajero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cholos navajeros.doc

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto lo tenía guardado en mi computadora como cholos navajeros.doc y no sabía qué hacer con él. Hoy lo vi y decidí que lo iba a subir para celebrar el cumple (atrasado) de Mayuzumi, que Nijimura vive y que el Bokushi está morido (¿Spoilers? ¿Dónde?). Aunque los quiero un montón, no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, así que aquí el premio de consolación.
> 
> No lo revisé y si no lo había subido, ya imaginarán que el título alternativo bien pudo haber sido mierda.doc.
> 
> (Bromeo, mierda.doc también existe en mi computadora y es algo peor, jeje).

Probablemente yo sea una de esas personas que Dios se crea para meterles la zancadilla y luego repetir el proceso, por mera diversión. Pero hasta los más pateados por El Señor podemos tener nuestros momentos de buena racha ¿No? O al menos lo más cercano a eso.

Algo así fue lo que sucedió cuando mi madre me dio La Noticia: Te vas de vacaciones a Los Ángeles.

Aún recuerdo muy bien cómo ella hablaba tan entusiasta sobre no sé qué de conocer gente del extranjero, todo eso mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereal y la miraba fijamente, esperando a que me diera datos concretos sobre esas vacaciones.

No tuve el corazón para decirle que la última de mis preocupaciones era socializar, mucho menos en otro país. Para el caso, por algo el hombre moderno se había inventado el internet.

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que seguramente mi madre no estaría tan optimista sobre el asunto de la socialización si me viera ahora, hablando con una suerte de pato enfurecido.

Mi nombre es Mayuzumi Chihiro, ferviente fan de las novelas ligeras y futuro difunto.

Probablemente no se esté entendiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí, así que recapitulemos:

Los tíos californianos resultaron ser de esos parientes de los que no sabes hasta que o son muy generosos o necesitan un préstamo, afortunadamente el caso era el primero. Ahora, ellos no tenían hijos, así que no existían primos con quienes pasar el rato. Eso en sí no era malo (mejor así), lo terrible aquí era que apenas habían pasado dos días y me aburría como ostra.

En mi ingenuidad, creí que no iba a pasar nada si salía a hacer unas compras, buscaba una cancha y practicaba unos tiros o lo que fuera.

En fin. El caso es que mientras me cocía bajo el calor infernal de Los Ángeles, un tipo con cara de bandolero se me acercó sin darme tiempo siquiera para huir. Luego comenzó a hablarme en inglés, probablemente pidiéndome que le soltara mi cartera o yo qué sé. Lo peor es que por el acento y las facciones era evidente que ese malandro era mi compatriota.

 ─Mira, si vas a asaltarme, que sea en mi idioma.

El chico aquél hizo una expresión aún más deplorable que la primera.

─Pero bueno ¿De dónde sacas eso? ─preguntó en un idioma decente, o sea, japonés─. Sólo te estoy pidiendo la hora.

─Cuarto para las tres.

─Oh ¿Juegas baloncesto?

Pues vaya. Había sido tanta la adrenalina de un posible homicidio por arma blanca que me había olvidado de la cancha.

─Algo así.

─¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ─el chico aquél enarcó una ceja y me miró con desdén. Pues vaya─. Ven, te muestro dónde está la cancha y de paso vemos a que te refieres con tu “algo así”.

Mientras lo seguía no pude evitar hacerme las preguntas importes ¿Por qué me preguntaba la hora si iba a ser que al final ni siquiera tenía tanta prisa?

* * *

Ahora, el chico se llamaba Nijimura Shuuzou y a mí me sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde. Y contrario a lo que había pensado en un inicio, no era un cholo navajero.

─No eres tan malo, eh.

Lo miré con resentimiento. Estaba muy fresco como para haberme machacado en ese jodido uno a uno. Por mi mente se me cruzaron mil respuestas mordaces que soltarle, como lo bestia que era en todos los sentidos, pero nada de eso me salió.

─Solía jugarlo el año pasado ─contesté encogiéndome de hombros─. Hasta que me retiré y entré a la Universidad.

Eso pareció picar la curiosidad de Nijimura.

─¿En serio? ¿En Japón?

─¿En dónde si no?

Recibí un balonazo en la espalda por respuesta ¿Qué les decía yo sobre ser una bestia?

─Yo también solía jugarlo, cuando estaba en Japón ─contó mientras se sentaba en las gradas─. Luego me mudé aquí y no hubo mucho tiempo para eso.

Parecía genuinamente abatido e increíble pero cierto, eso me removió la empatía, que para su información sí que la tengo.

─¿Es sólo el tiempo? ─pregunté, tomando asiento a su lado.

─Puede que tenga también mucho que ver el que extrañe a mis compañeros ─admitió Nijimura─. Eran unos mocosos ¿sabes? Pero les gustaba lo que hacían y es difícil encontrar a alguien así de apasionado.

─No lo sé. Yo conocí a muchos que sólo tenían baloncesto en la cabeza.

Nijimura me miró fijamente, pero no dijo ni pío. Aparentemente estaba esperando a que abriera mi corazón con él o algo así.

─Era molesto y no eran trigo limpio ─continué, recordando el último año de Rakuzan─. Pero supongo que si no hubiera entrado al club de baloncesto, el tercer año habría sido muy aburrido.

─Eso es dar muchas vueltas: te gustaba el baloncesto y punto.

─Podría decirse. Pero desde que entré a la universidad no lo he jugado, así que da lo mismo.

A saber en qué estaba pensando Nijimura, pero su cara era todo un poema. Uno que hablaba de patitos feos, aparentemente.

─¿Hasta cuándo dices que te regresas a Japón, Mayuzumi?

─El fin de semana.

─Pues dale, hay que aprovechar estos días para echar unos juegos.

Solté un bufido que sólo sirvió para alimentar la sonrisa de comemierda de Nijimura. Al parecer había un cambio de planes: Ya no iba a quedarme en la casa de mis tíos a seguir leyendo, tranquilo y sin que nadie me molestara.

No iba a decir en voz alta que me agradaba la idea.

* * *

El último día que estuve en Los Ángeles, Nijimura sugirió que nos tomáramos una selfie.

Casi muero atragantado con mis palabras ¿Cómo le iba a decir que si su duck face era permanente o la tenía para este tipo de emergencias? No fuera a ser que al final sí que fuera un malandro.

* * *

─¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones, Mayuzumi-san? Tengo entendido que las pasaste en California.

Lo que yo tenía entendido era que le había pedido a Akashi que guardara las distancias conmigo, pero allí estaba, visitándome a mi casa sin avisar. La próxima vez recordaría en probar la psicología inversa con él.

─Fui a Disneylandia. Y me hice amigo de un cholo navajero.

Esperaba que, para variar, la respuesta hiciera mella en Akashi, pero eso era mucho pedir. Se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

─Lo de Disneylandia no lo sabía, espero que te hayas divertido ─comentó, buscando algo en su celular─. Pero ayer hablé con tu amigo navajero y me contó que te encontró en Los Ángeles.

─¿Qué?

Para aclarar su punto, Akashi me mostró la selfie que Nijimura había tomado.

─Debo decir que la foto captura muy bien la esencia de ambos.

Nijimura estaba haciendo una mueca estúpida y yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Odiaba cuando Akashi llegaba y te insultaba entre líneas. Y odiaba aún más enterarme de que esos dos dolores de cabeza parecían conocerse, porque le haberlo sabido, le habría tirado mierda a Akashi.

Carajo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Debería subir todo lo que no he publicado? Aparentemente no.


End file.
